


even landlocked lovers yearn for the sea like navy men

by cm (mumblemutter)



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Heroes: Volume 5, Incest, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan is eighteen, and his brother still loves him. (Nathan is dead, and his brother still loves him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	even landlocked lovers yearn for the sea like navy men

Nathan, at eighteen, is charming, laid-back and easy to smile, almost louche in the way he looks at Peter from under half-closed eyes, framed thickly by his lashes. Boy in search of a decent haircut, school uniform a casual yet studied mess. Peter pulls at Nathan's tie, already low and loose on his chest, and laughs, because the number of times he was told, "Really, Peter. Would it kill you to at least put in an effort. The shirt should be tucked in."

"Yeah but all the kids are-"

"Who says you need to conform to social pressure?"

That, coming from Nathan Petrelli, the king of conformity and living up to everyone else's expectations.

"What's so funny," this Nathan asks now, the one who hasn't broken any hearts yet. Hasn't become a soldier, a lawyer, a congressman. A senator who would burn everything he loved simply because he was afraid of what he truly was. A man who could fly, and did, and then tumbled down so fast Peter couldn't catch him for once.

"Nothing. My name's Peter. Remember that, okay?"

"Sure, sure."

Nathan's slightly drunk, but it's not the alcohol that makes him so agreeable to Peter pulling him away, to Peter whispering into the shell of his ear, "I have a motel room. Come with me. Come on." His kiss is sloppy but not inexperienced, and his hands on Peter's belt, Peter's dick, are remarkably assured. Another lie then, but at this point Peter doesn't have it in him to be surprised. "Hey, wait. Slow down, come on," and is surprised at his own hesitancy. He'd come here exactly for this, after all. But it's - "I'll be right back, okay?" And in the safety of the bathroom, the sudden coolness against the oppressive heat of the room beyond where Nathan waits - Nathan, Nathan. Always, only Nathan - he shakes and hugs himself, stares at his reflection in the mirror. "Pull yourself together, man." His own voice sounds hollow, distressed to the point of being unrecognizable.

The knock on the door makes him start, "Hey, you okay in there?"

"I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute. Just give me a minute." Please.

"Thought you changed your mind, you know," when Peter finally stumbles back out. Meaningless words, said with a smile that borders on a smirk. He knows. Nathan always knows. Always knew.

"Yeah, I just had to," Peter waves his hands indistinctly, but Nathan only purses his lips, hrms quietly. It doesn't matter, because Peter's close enough by then to wrap his fingers around the base of his neck, pull him close. A million and one times he's done this, and it feels exactly like the first time. Exactly like the last. "I just want to," and Nathan looks vaguely surprised when Peter drops to his knees. He reaches for Nathan's belt with fingers that shake slightly too much. It's been too long, even in a universe where time was linear and fixed.

Hiro said, "You can't hold on to this power for too long, it will kill you."

"That's okay, I just want the one moment in time."

Peter understands well enough about paradoxes, about immutable points and fixed distances and everything that shouldn't ever be changed. Understands that him running his tongue along the length of his brother's cock, listening to him shudder and curse softly, is one that will be forgotten soon enough, one indistinguishable moment within a million indistinguishable moments, as transitory and as fleeting as Nathan's entire life in the grand scheme of things. Insignificant, in the grand scheme of things. "Fuck," Nathan says now, as Peter swallows him whole. "Peter, you're just. Fuck."

He's too arrogant, afterwards. Not nearly arrogant enough. Kisses Peter lingeringly and doesn't seem to mind the taste of his own come in Peter's mouth. Peter tries his best not to cling, just says, "Thanks, man," as casually as he can, when Nathan pulls away.

"Yeah, you know." He pauses, then pats Peter gently on the face, thumb sliding across his cheek. "Peter, huh? That's a nice name. I like that. My baby brother's named Peter."

**Author's Note:**

> For the Nathan Petrelli Memorial kink meme.


End file.
